


Broken silence

by BrendaWalsh18



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Books, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaWalsh18/pseuds/BrendaWalsh18
Summary: “Do you love her?”. “What?” said Benny rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Um”. “Look Benny,” said Harry, “I don’t know you very well. But you got me up here for her. You obviously care about her”. Benny looked down at his white coffee mug. “Yeah, I do”. “Then why don’t you do something about it?” Harry questioned. “How do I know she feels the same way”. “You don't,” said Harry. “You need to try to find out though”. Benny looked at him. “Thanks... I’ll think about it”. “Yeah. you do that,”Benny thinks about Beth only to get advice from an old friend of hers...
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 92
Kudos: 222





	1. Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope you enjoy

The ceiling reflected the bright orange light of the basement onto Benny's face. He stared at the concrete wondering if it could ever falter. Probably eventually he thought. It had been little less than 3 hours since he had told Beth to go beat Borgov and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. “Stop it” he murmured to himself. But he couldn’t. In defeat, he got off his unmade bed and waded through the clutter of magazines and chess books scattered on the ground. The apartment was still empty to him though. 

Sighing, he made his way to the small kitchen to make his 5th cup of coffee that night. As he reached for the milk he saw the abandoned egg carton at the back of the fridge. “Eggs are in the fridge” he remembered telling her the first morning of her stay at the apartment. He sighed again in disdain of himself. “Benny?”. He turned around to see Harry slumped on one of the armchairs. “Think you can make me one?”. Benny just nodded and turned back to the kettle. “Do you love her?”. “What?” said Benny rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Um”. “Look Benny,” said Harry, “I don’t know you very well. But you got me up here for her. You obviously care about her”. Benny looked down at his white coffee mug. “Yeah, I do”. “Then why don’t you do something about it?” Harry questioned. “How do I know she feels the same way”. “You don't,” said harry. “You need to try to find out though”. Benny looked at him. “Thanks... I’ll think about it”. “Yeah. you do that,” said harry finishing the conversation and leaving them in silence. Instead of going back to his bedroom, Benny decided to sit right to the phone, sipping his coffee. 

After an hour where his coffee had turned cold and everyone else had woken and were playing a fierce game of go fish the phone rang. Benny stood up and grabbed it quickly. “Hello?”. He said, taking a deep breath as the other men stood behind him waiting for the anticipated answer. It was Townes. “Hey, benny!”. “Hey. Townes”. “She won!”. A smile grew across Benny's face and he turned to the boys and gave the slightest nod. They erupted into cheers of joy. “SHE WON!”. Shaking his head in delight, Benny put down the phone, grinning. 

The boys packed up saying they better get back to Kentucky and wished him well, Harry giving him a slight nod of gratitude before leaving. Benny sat back down next to the phone. He wished she had instead of Townes. He said she was leaving before him. She must have a lot of places to go to now. The president and many talk shows. She probably wouldn’t have time for him. Just then the phone rang.


	2. Radical Jolene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have ideas you must write. Enjoy the chapter.

Beth sat quietly on a velvet chaise lounge studying the chessboard before her, trying to find mistakes in her play. There were none. The phone rang loudly, startling her. For a moment she thought it was benny. She hoped it was benny. The last time they had talked was when Harry, Matt, Mike, Arthur, Hilton, AND Townes were there. They couldn’t really discuss what had happened between them at that moment. But now Beth has no idea what to do. Her eyes flit to a polaroid resting on the table. After abandoning the car and walking into the park, she met true lovers of chess; the old men in the park. She played with each and every one of them and just as she was about to say “proshchay” a small man pulled out a polaroid camera he shouted something to a passer by and bought everyone into a bunch with her front and center. That was one of her happiest moments. She meant something to these men and that meant something for her. The man had taken many pictures and given her one of them which is the picture she's looking at as she picks up the phone. “Miss Harmon?”. It was hotel management. “Yes?” she sighed looking down at the board again. “I have just been informed that your flight is set for tomorrow at one for New york”. “New York?” she said, frowning. She wasn’t going to New york. She couldn’t. She was too afraid of what would happen. What if Benny didn’t want her anymore. What if it was just...over. “Who booked my flight?”. “The young woman said it was a...radical who did”. Beth gasped and puts down the phone. “Jolene!” she said furiously, dialing her number hurriedly. “Knew you’d be calling sometime soon. So?” Jolene answered grinning to herself. “Why did you book me a flight to new york?”. “Why do you think? I know you like that watts character”. “Jolene…”. “I talked to him,” said Jolene solemnly. “What?” whispered Beth. “You heard me. I called him up and gave him a good talking to, to get him to come to his senses”. “You didn’t”. “I sure did”. “But...but”, Beth stammered. “I don’t know if he even…”. “Loves you?” said Jolene. “Yeah” she whispered. “Oh honey. You got nothing to worry about. I made him tell me all about it. Well. Most of it. And I sure think he does. To quote him; you can’t spend 11 hours in a car with someone you don’t like”. Beth smiled. “Besides you’ll never know till you try”. “OK,” said beth quietly. “OK!" She shouted. "I’m going to New York!”. “Yes, cracker! You get your butt over there!”. Beth grinned. Now the silence could be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I love having feedback.


	3. Unknown future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who have read this enjoy the chapter

Beth loved shopping. She had been told she had a knack for finding good clothes. But after years of other people dressing her, she wanted to dress herself. And if she admitted it she thought she was rather good at it too. She explored the small boutique in interest, making sure to look at everything on the rack. She once again was wearing her white coat and hat from meeting the old men in the park, her now favorite outfit of hers, ready to brave the new york winter. She spotted a black and white checked coat. “Perfect” she murmured. “Skuchat'?” said the saleswoman. Beth looked at her just as the loudspeaker boomed alive. “Uill Elizabet Kharmon idet k vykhodu 23, otkuda yeye samolet zhdet vyleta”. Honestly thought Beth. If they wanted people to be on time why did they put stores in the airport? Anyone would get distracted. She paid for the jacket and rushed to the gate. 

She sat next to the window, looking forlornly at the dark clouds. It was no fun being alone. She was a loner, of sorts. But she was also an orphan. She wanted love badly. Just someone to be with her on those dark lonely nights. Drinking numbed her. She wanted to be numb now. It was even harder when the flight attendant walked past and offered her a drink. Beth quickly shook her head and sunk into the airplane chair. She was trying not to make a mistake again, but the future loomed ahead of her. The problem was she couldn’t see it. She tried but it was impossible. She was going to New York, but what would happen next. She would need to tend to the house and leave and Benny wouldn’t want to come. And she’d be alone. Maybe she’d live with Jolene for a while. But Jolene was getting married. She couldn’t live with her. Alone. She lit a cigarette and tried to get rid of her thoughts, but they were the only thing there. What if Benny didn’t actually WANT to see her? What if he told her to leave? She signaled the flight attendant. “Yes?”. “Can I have a…” she stopped herself. What do you think you’re doing?! “...coke”. “Of course”. She sipped on the cold coke and looked for a form of solace that wasn’t alcohol or drugs. She settled on reading an old copy of chess review. It didn’t help that Benny was on the cover.

After falling asleep for what must have been hours she was startling jolted awake. “It seems we have hit some turbulation. Everything should be fine, just make sure to keep your seatbelts on. We may be delayed though, so just sit tight. Beth gripped the armrests. Great now she had even more time to worry about what was going to happen. They hit turbulence again and Beth started to sweat. “There may be a slight problem. It is extremely stormy in new york. We can not turn around and go back to Moscow so we are going to have to try to continue. Try to stay calm. Suddenly Beth wasn’t so sure she wanted to see her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	4. Thunder

Benny looked at the flight timetable nervously, practicing what he was going to say. He couldn’t help remembering what he had said over the phone. Before Russia. Maybe is a loser's word. Don’t call me again. He could still remember the pain in his voice. She said that she needed to stay in Kentucky. Look after the house. It still hurt. After his call with Jolene, he was excited to see Beth, but now he was doubtful. It wasn’t Beth he talked to over the phone, it was Jolene. Beth could have had different feelings. After all, Jolene just said he had to try. Trying wasn’t always succeeding. 

The only thing Benny had ever been good at was chess. He never really had a solid relationship. Sure, sometimes he would take girls home, but had never really known them like he knew beth. He could tell if she was really annoyed or if she was faking it. He knew when was happy, and when she was frustrated. He had done everything wrong. That's what he told Jolene, who seemed to know so much, where really she knew little.

She seemed to be a problem solver, someone who likes doing things her own way. She was very bossy. “I don’t know you, and you don’t know me. All I know is that you need to get your cowboy hat to Beth or she's gonna bust. She takes things hard”. That had silenced him. So he was going to try now or never. 

But it was so much easier with chess. He knew how everything worked, and he had for a long time now. He knew the pieces, he knew the players, he knew the board. He knew chess like the back of his hand. However, he didn’t know a single thing about relationships. 

Sure when he was younger he might have gone to the movies. He recalled seeing a rather terrifying adaptation of la belle et la bête when he was six years old. It was terrifying. He recalled that being a romance but it was more horror to his six year old self. He also remembered after getting drunk one night with Arthur and Hilton, they went to the movie My fair lady. It might have had Audrey Hepburn in it he thought, his memory foggy. That was romance. But if he was being truly honest none of it could help him now. He would go over Beth's match with Borgov in his head again. He still couldn’t believe they had missed a possible move. Maybe he wasn’t that good at chess. No. Beth was just better. But he already knew that of course.

After that, he decided to go outside and found a small hot dog stand. Jesus, it's 4 in the morning. That's dedication, he thought. “One please,” he said to the eager boy. It was freezing. Outside it was practically black apart from the light from the airport and hot dog stand. When he breathed, he could see it in front of him, dancing in the cold air. It was pouring with heavy, consistent rain. Suddenly he heard the sound of a thunderbolt, nearly making him jump out of his skin. He didn’t mind the cold, but he detested the thunder and lighting of New York. He took the hot dog and quickly went back into the airport. 

As he looked at the massive clock displayed on the wall. He realized Beth's flight was 5 minutes late. It's probably just delayed. He sighed. Did they want him to be more anxious? The loudspeaker boomed. “Attention flyers. All planes departing today shall be delayed until tomorrow, as there are massive thunderstorms and strong winds”. There was a chorus of sighs around the room. Benny looked anxiously at the loudspeaker. Strong winds? Thunderstorms? What about Beth's flight? “As for flight 06754 from Moscow, Russia, it is making an effort to come in but it's going to need help. Please stay calm. There shouldn’t be a problem”. Problems weren’t something benny was fond of. He liked a clear path to success. He wouldn’t have dreamed that the wind and rain would have affected Beth's plane. And now there was nothing he could do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	5. Loud speaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who have read this and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am not sure how long I should make my story so I'm going to finish my plan and then see if I want to continue. Enjoy.

Beth breathed in and out slowly. This strangely seemed to resemble the day her mother committed suicide. There was Benny who had been the mistake to fix. Except she didn’t even get a chance. And now she was mourning and she didn't know what to do and the plane was going to crash just as the car crashed. Except this time she didn't think she'd survive it.

Benny paced up and down near the receptionist so he could ask any more questions about Beth's fight. “Is the flight from Russia coming in soon?” he asked impatiently. “I don't know sir”. “Can you try to find out?”. “I'm sorry but I cannot give out that information. It is unknown”. Benny sat down in the airport lounge resting his head in his hands. What was going to happen?

“Say your prayers people. We're touching down in New York soon, we should make a successful landing. The outcome is uncertain. Sit tight and make sure you're buckled up. Beth tried to remember every single moment in her life, trying to distract herself from the fact that her plane was going to crash into the New York City airport. Oh god, would Benny see the plane and see her corpse? Stop it. She almost thought that she sounded like Miss Deardorff from the Methuen home, telling her to say her prayers, and stay quiet. She didn’t want to think about the Methuen home. Instead, she tried to think of every happy moment in her life. Mr Schiebel in the basement. Being with Jolene. Being with Alma. Winning her first tournament. Training with Harry. Training with Benny in his apartment. Going to Moscow. Making sure the press would print her talking about Mr Schiebel. Beating the Russians. And meeting the old man in the park to play chess with. She was sad that she wouldn't see Benny again. She wanted to apologize for staying in Kentucky, trying to get money off him. And she wanted to thank him for helping her when she needed it. Really all she could do was thank him now, in this airplane, which was about to crash.

“Sir?”. “Yes,” said Benny, standing up and going over to the receptionist. “We have just heard the news that the plane is coming into the airport right now. But there is a chance that the plane might not land safely. We're trying to keep our spirits up”. “Oh god,” said Benny clutching the side of his head. “Come on Beth” he whispered. The airport started playing We'll Meet Again from 1939. The song didn't help with Bennys nerves. 

The memories weren't helping Beth anymore. She couldn’t keep analyzing the good ones. after all you couldn't really analyze memories. Once a moment has happened they just stayed with you. You couldn't over analyze it or it starts to disappear. So she started to analyze her outfit, the coat, her top, her pants, her hat, even her shoes. Which were white boots, with a small heel. Her top and pants are both black to contrast with her white hat and coat. Plus elegant white gloves. Once she finished she started analyzing everything that she could remember that was in her suitcase. She tried to think of what material the new coat she just bought hours ago was made out of. Wool? What books did she have in her bag? What color lipsticks? Tapping her fingers on the armrest, she looked out the window. New York was coming into sight, the same picturesque landscape that she'd seen while driving in with Benny. She remembered being mesmerized by it and although she didn't know what was going to happen soon she was mesmerized by it now, all its glowing nights below her. New York was beautiful. She would try to remember that for as long as she had left. 

Benny had forced himself up out of the airport lounge and was now roaming one of the many stores inside the airport. It was a bookstore and he spotted one of the books he remembered reading when he was younger. It was called Charlotte's Web. He remembered it was about a pig that was called extraordinary or humble or something or other. He spotted nineteen eighty-four and The Grapes of Wrath. A lot of books he realized he did read a while ago when he wasn't reading chess books. There were things he liked besides chess. He just didn't feel they were as important. There were a few he hadn't read, like sense and sensibility and Lolita. For a while, these fantasylands distracted him from the reality that was looming upon him. But inevitably the speaker boomed above him. “The plane from Moscow is now landing on the runway. The plane should land safely. Keep calm”. 

“We are about to touch TouchDown folks. I repeat please stay calm”. Beth took another one of her deep breaths. She realized she still had Coke next to her and seeped it feebly. The loudspeaker turned on again but the words dissolved in her mind and she slowly closed her eyes waiting for her fate. She was tired from lack of sleep and her eyelids closed on Command. She thought she might have been able to fall into a deep sleep, only for her being in the air. She could never sleep on planes and she could definitely not sleep at this moment, but still, she keeps her eyes shut, taking in one of her last moments. It almost felt nice in that almost hushed plane, everybody quiet around her. She took in even more deep breaths. It was lovely to sigh. She supposed it was because sighing let more air into your lungs and the human body needed air. It craved it the way she craved alcohol and pills. But they didn’t matter now that she was going to die. You’re not going to die. Beth's eyes shot open. Not on my watch. It was Benny's voice speaking to her. Suddenly beth realized. That's what mattered. Other people. She needed to live for Benny, Jolene, Harry, Matt, Mike. She also needed to live for the dead. Mr Scheibel, Alma, her mother. She wasn’t ready to join them yet. She sat up straight in her chair, her arms more relaxed on the armrest. Beth harmon is not going to die. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	6. I love you always forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this. I am unsure if I should continue this story after this chapter, but if you want, give me some ideas, because I would be glad to continue. I hope you enjoy what could be the last chapter.

5 years ago Benny went to Cincinnati. He wasn’t going to play, he decided. But there was free press and he couldn’t give up a chance to show off his skills. So he went. He had found himself a crowd and was doing a chess problem. They were sitting next to a staircase. “I’d take the knight,” a smooth voice said. And then he saw her. She looked almost timid, standing there on the stairs. Her short red hair was unstyled. He almost recognized her from somewhere. Then it clicked. “You’re the kid from Kentucky who wiped out Harry Beltik,” he said. “If you take his knight you’ll double his pawns,” she said, arms crossed. He continued to show off how good he was at chess. She asked him if he was playing. He said no. He wished her good luck, patted her shoulder, and left.

3 years later they met again. He could barely remember her, she looked so different. She like a swan almost. Beautiful hair, amazing voice, amazing clothes, amazing everything. He tried to go back to their first conversation before their match. Doubling pawns. That's what he did to her the next day. She didn’t see it. He felt bad, which had never happened to him before. He even said it was a tough game. He could see the agony on her face and he felt it too. 

The next year they met again. “Why hello Beth”. “Why hello benny”. They talked. And she basically said she was going to kick his ass. 

After that, it was just a flood of memories. Her determined face. Her soft delicate hands brushing his hair across his face. And now he was going to lose her. No, you’re not he said to himself. She’s a survivor. The thought made him smile. 

Beth sat primly in her seat, a determined expression glued to her face. The plane dipped down roaring loudly. She grasped the armrests tightly. She waited her eyes molded shut. And… the airplane touched the ground, bumping along. She gasped. She had made it. The plane stopped and she stood up, grabbed her bags, and started running. “Miss!” called the flight attendant, but she didn’t stop. She just ran and ran. She hadn’t realized before how many corridors there were in an airport. She went through the transaction and she almost screamed at the woman that made her go through her bag to show her if she had brought illegal items over to the states. But she finally got through there, running and running until she was in the main lounge.

Suddenly she spotted Benny. He looked worried. Maybe he didn’t even know that her flight came in. She started running again right towards him, a smile stretching across her. There was a massive crowd that she pummeled straight through. He spotted her running towards her and he started to smile, grinning. Her hair whipped in the wind she was creating, her boots tapping quickly on the ground. She kept running, on and on. Benny’s smile started to grow across his face. Neither of them says anything. Beth kept running. Benny was speechless. She needed to get to him. She needed him now. She ran and she ran until she finally ran straight into his arms. She fiercely wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body, her face buried in his shoulder. He gave a small happy laugh. Beth started to cry, her face still on his shoulder. He pulled her closer and brushed her hair, soothing her. It felt good. It felt like one of those things that you couldn’t find anywhere else. She sobbed gripping him so he could never let her go. They stood like that for a while, until Beth pulled back her face to meet his, not willing to let go of him though. “Everythings going to be okay” He whispered. She just looked into his eyes getting lost inside. He smiled at her lightly and they walked off to his car, joined at the hip. They were never going to let each other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment on what you want me to do next, I love feedback and need ideas. Thank you again.


	7. Great Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue the story, as I couldn't bear to end it.

Benny opened the door to his apartment and Beth awkwardly maneuvered her way inside. The apartment looked about the same as the last time she'd been here: orange light reflecting off the walls but still dark and gloomy. Still no couch. “You can just put your stuff down,” said Benny awkwardly, not knowing what to say. And truthfully she didn't know what to say either. She shakily put her bags on the ground and looked at him, wondering what was next. “I suppose you're hungry after your flight” blurted out Benny. “Yes, sort of,” she said looking at him. “Well I don't think you want to cook right now. How about we go to a diner a few blocks away? I know the owner”. “ok,” she said, smiling a little.

The diner was just your run of the mill place, nothing special. Beth ordered the pancakes and Benny a burger. They sat there picking at their food, neither of them really hungry. “So did you go anywhere while you were in Russia? Other than, you know, the chess tournament” asked benny. “no not really. I had to stay in my room. Keep safe from the Russian spies” she said. Benny gave a small laugh. They went back to silence. Patsy Cline with crooning on the jukebox Beth quite liked patsy cline and listened to her quietly. Benny picked the gherkin out of his burger disgustedly. “I always ask for no gherkin and they always put them in,” he muttered. Beth looked at him and quietly laughed to herself. “What?” said Benny, looking at her. “They do. So you really didn't go anywhere else in Russia?”. “Well.” she thought. “I went to this park with all these old men there and they were playing chess and they all knew who I was which was nice and then I played chess with every single one of them,” she said smiling. “That's nice,” he said. “I got a photo with them. It should be in my bag”. They resumed back to silence. Now be my baby by The Ronettes was playing. “Do you know the song?” she said looking at him. “Yeah I think I might have heard it on the radio before,” he said. “It's nice,” she said, looking like she was in a different world completely. “I've never heard it before”. He smiled at her, moving her shoulders to the song and also moving her feet. While she wasn’t looking he switched their plates. She looked at him incredulously snapped out of her dream world. Pretending she hadn’t noticed she took a bite, chewing slowly. “Needs more gherkins,” she said they grinned at each other.

Later that night she pumped up the air mattress once more and was lying on it, trying to fall asleep with no such luck. She felt lonely even though she was here with benny. She didn't know what to do about this situation that Jolene had stuck her in. She was going to give her a talking to when she saw again. Seriously she thought. Why did Jolene do this to me? She got up to get some water and spotted Benny in his room. The strangest sight: He was sitting on his bed, his flowery robe open with a book. “Benny?” she said. “What?”. “I can't sleep”. He paused, looking at her. She looked so frail standing there. “Come here,” he said, eventually patting the space beside him. “Ok,” she said tentatively sitting down next to him. “Right I'm going to read great expectations to you and eventually you're going to fall asleep. Ok?”. “Ok,” she said, smiling at him. Getting comfortable on the bed she remembered the last time she was on this bed. She remembered it vividly. So could benny. But instead of saying anything she just rolled over onto her side and waited for him to start reading.

Beth woke up the next morning still on the Bennys bed into a deep sleep. Her eyelids pulled open very slowly. It felt nice waking up there. It was one of those mornings when you never wanted to wake up. Suddenly she realized that his arms were wrapped around her. He must have fallen asleep as well. His body was warmed against hers and his hair touched her neck. Nervous, Beth quickly scampered off him, onto the other side of the bed. He slowly woke up to see her standing on the far side of the bed. “Morning” he mumbled, still half asleep. He realized the situation. “Oh crap beth I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said ashamed. “It's OK,” said Beth. “Um,” said benny. “Look I really am sorry”. Beth looked at him, disheveled in the morning light. She sat back down on the bed and stared at him intently. He stared back. They both knew what they wanted. Beth went in slowly, waiting. His lips met hers. They molded together and beth slipped back under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your ideas.


	8. Author note

Hello! I've been away for a few days at a place with no service and no technology and no Wi-Fi, so I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting but as soon as I am rested I am planning to write more chapters, as I have come up with many more ideas for the story while I've been away hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	9. Cheese eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short bottle chapter, which is mostly fluff, but I wanted to try it out. I hope you enjoy it.

Beth sat on the couch reading the latest copy of chess review. She scoured the page, looking for anything interesting. It was mainly just the same old stuff. She looked at the tournaments. She wondered if she would go to any of them now that she had beaten Borgov. Probably she thought. She was feeling hungry, so she stood up and went over to Benny's small kitchen. She looked in the fridge but the only things in there were eggs, a hunk of cheese, and milk. she frowned. Typical benny. nothing in the fridge apart from a few staples that could make a meal that probably wouldn't be edible. “What are you doing?” said Benny coming over, wrapping his body around hers. “I'm trying to find something to eat,” she said. “Sure, boil an egg”. “I don't want boiled eggs,” She said as he slowly kissed her neck. “I want something more filling” his head lifted up in fake surprise. “Boiled eggs aren't filling anymore?”. “No... I'm just a little bored of making boiled eggs”. “Well I know how to make something,” he said resuming kissing her neck “What's that?” she said, a sly smile creeping across her face. “Here it's quite easy,” he said, and like a puppet master, he took her hands and moved them slowly towards a hunk of cheese and a very old tattered looking grater. “See with this thing you move the cheese up and down him over and over”. She laughed wondering how this could be so fun. “So you just keep doing that, up and down and then this thing called oil,”. She was still laughing hysterically. “You spalt it on a pan and then you move it around with your hand”. He pulled her hand gently onto the pan and rubbed it so it was all covered. “You just got my hands dirty,” she said grinning. “Oh I did, did I? Well I'm sorry”. They grinned at each other. After a while, Benny continued. “Then you sprinkle some of this stuff on top, that you've just moved up and down, shredded it. And then you crack on top eggs. So instead of boiling them you crack them”. “Look you are making a mess” moaned beth. “Oh yes I am,” said Benny into her neck. “Well then what do you do with the milk, drink it on the side?” said Beth quizzically. “No, no you put some of that milk on top of each of the four cracked eggs”. “Really?” said beth. “Really,” said Benny gravely. “And then we have get this leftover shredded stuff and put that on top. And then you put it in the oven”. He slowly slid her hands and his hand and the dish into the oven. “You're crazy,” she said, sliding her arms around his neck. “Oh yeah? Trust me it works”. Beth paused, tracing her lips with her tongue. “We'll just have to wait and see,” She said quietly. “We shall,” said Benny, staring into her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 cup of cheese  
> 4 eggs  
> 4 tablespoons of milk  
> oil  
> Please comment I love feedback.


	10. License

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just decided to publish another chapter on the short side, I just wanted to set the next chapter up. Hope you enjoy.

“I have to go to Washington,” said Beth purposely to Benny that night. He was sitting on the ground, his eyes on a chessboard. His eyes didn’t move when she told him this news. “To meet the president I presume,” he said moving a piece on the board. “Yes,” said Beth putting all of her breath into the word. 

“So?” said Benny, wondering if she was OK. “I have to go on a plane”. Benny realized why she didn't want to go to Washington. “Oh,” he said. “I know, I know I shouldn't be afraid of it, but my plane nearly crashed, I nearly died. It was quite recent, It was less than a week ago and I can't just go on a plane like that, I can't go on a plane!” said Beth, her voice rising as she spoke. “Woah, Woah. Calm down” said Benny standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders. 

Gently he asked, “What do you want me to do about it?”. Beth breathed slowly in and out, thinking. “Can I borrow your car?” she whispered, her eyes closed. “You’re going to drive from New York to Washington” “Well,” said Beth thinking it over. “You drove to New York from Ohio. I think I can drive to Washington”. “Beth, you don’t even know how to drive,” said Benny. Has she gone mad? He thought to himself. “I know but it should be simple”. “You don't even have a license!”. “Well, I can get one”. “To get your license you have to train, you take tests, you can't just get it. How long is it till you go to Washington?” he said a bit frustrated.

“I have to leave tomorrow”. “Why didn’t you tell me about this”. “I forgot”. “You forgot”. “Just let me borrow your car”. “No, ok I'll drive you to Washington”. Beth stopped and looked at him. “But you’re not on the guest list”. “That's not stopping me, you're not going on that plane, I'm driving and that's the end of the story”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	11. The President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep putting out short chapters, one, two, or possibly three a day, so it's easier for me to get out the story. Enjoy.

The next day Benny's car was driving up to the white house. The size of it loomed above them, almost daunting. Benny opened the door for Beth, who seemed to not care that she was at the white house. 

She was wearing a black and white checked coat, that slightly resembled a blazer and was unmistakably a chess-themed one at that. Under it, there was a black turtleneck and pants. She linked her arm around Bennys purposefully and smiled at him. 

There were many guards around the white and they looked at each other when Beth and Benny approached them. They walked inside, to be greeted by a grinning man, who Beth assumed was the president. 

“Beth Harmon! A pleasure to meet you” he said, his smile a rubber band. “Pleasures all mine,” she said, channeling her inner celebrity. “And who is this?” the man asked, looking at benny. “Benny watts sir,” Benny said, making Beth grin. When the president's face was blank, Beth stepped in. “He's my second” she explained, smiling at him. The president's face relaxed. “Well, welcome Mr watts. Although we were not told you were coming, I’m sure we can find room for you”. “Oh that's quite alright,” said Beth, her tone sweet as sugar, a grin plastered on her face. “Mr watts is sharing a room with me”. The president flushed. “Well. Mark will show you to your room”. “Thank you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	12. Twig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself from releasing this chapter. I'm trying to just keep writing, as I have some free time on my hands. Hope you enjoy.

Beth looked at the rose garden, and decided that it was fairly beautiful but could be better. There were gardeners trekking around managing the bushes of flowers and mowing the lawns. Beth was sitting under a well-sheltered tree, admiring the scenery and her brief escape from life. 

“Beth?” called out benny. “Over here,” she said. He ducked down underneath the branches to get to Beth's small fortress. He remembered this tree was what they called a weeping willow. Good name, he thought. The tree branches made a little room with soft grass for a floor. Beth was surrounded by broken sticks, random ones, not from the willow. 

“What have you got there?” said Benny, nudging her. She held up a stick and opened her mouth slightly, as if she was going to say something, but then stopped herself. She put the stick in her lap, and stared out to the lush gardens, with their salmon roses. “Beth?” said Benny worriedly. 

She kept looking at the roses. There were so many different ones. Cherry red, pearl white, even sunny yellow. 

“You see this stick?” she said to benny. “Yeah…” said Benny looking at her, wondering what this was about. “Well…” said Beth picking up the stick with her nimble fingers. She pulled at the twig, scraping away at it with her long tenacious fingers. The twigs skin started to peel away like dried sunburn. It fell to the ground, paper looking and frail. The stick underneath was a yellowy white, with patches of dark brown. “...It's completely different underneath,” murmured beth. She held the twig in the palm of her hand, fascinated. 

Benny took it gently and studied it. “Well I don’t know what tree it's from, but it's certainly interesting,” he said. She snuggled into him, her head resting on his shoulder. “It's a completely different person underneath” murmured Beth, her mind far away from the garden they were sitting in. Benny looked at her wondering what was going on in her mind. 

They were silent for several moments until Beth said what seemed to be loud. “We better go back now,” she said. And she stood up and started to walk back to the white house. 

Benny sat up quizzically, wondering what was going on. Jolene had talked to him a bit. About when she came to visit beth. All the pills. Her trash dump of bottles and cans and cigarette stumps. Scattered chess pieces and filthy rooms. Benny looked at Beth's body moving back to the white house. Losing was not an option for her. Benny was worried, worried of what would happen. And he should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	13. Phone call 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today. Enjoy it while it lasts. Hope you enjoy it.

Beth sat across from the president. He had insisted they play a game. He picked to play white and was still deciding his first move. Beth tried her hardest to not tap her shoe under the table out of impatience. He was going to lose. And he hadn’t even made his first move. Beth let herself sigh, just a little bit. He moved out his pawn covering his queen. She almost immediately made her move. And then she was waiting again. It was tiring waiting for someone to make their move. But she had beaten him in 11 moves. She was pretty sure he had no chess knowledge to speak of and was just playing with her to be nice, which was thoughtful of him. She went on some talk shows, did an interview or two. And Benny was with her the entire time. It was a day before they left when there was a phone call. “Urgent phone call for Mr. Watts”. Beth looked at the bathroom door, where the water was running heavily. She covered the phone with her hand. “Benny! The phone! It’s for you!” she yelled. No answer. “Can I take a message?” she asked. Looking back down at the chessboard moving her knight. “Do you know Hilton Wexler?”. “Oh,” said Beth breathing out. “Yes. Please put him on the phone”. “Benny?”. “No, it’s beth”. “Look Beth, I'm sorry but can you get benny? It's an emergency”. “He's in the shower”. There was a pause. “I’ll try to get him,” said Beth. “Thank you”. Beth slipped into the bathroom and watched Benny's silhouette for a second, and then to give him a scare she placed her foot in the tub and went in the shower as well. She grinned slyly and pressed her lips to his shoulder. He jumped. “Jesus, Beth”. She pressed her lips to his, earning. He sat on the edge of the bath and she sat on top of him pressing her lips on his. She eventually came up for air and murmured: “Phones for you”. Benny reached for the phone on the ground where Beth had pulled it in and picked it up. “Hello?” he growled in the sexiest voice he could muster. Beth hooted, laughing so hard her face turned red. But Bennys face started to pale. “Benny” murmured Beth worriedly. “Benny,” she said, shaking him. “What is it?”. Benny pulled the phone away from his ear. “My apartment has been robbed,” he said. Beth's eyes grew to the size of plates. “They think Cleo did it”. “Cleo?” she beth, her mind wandering back to that night in Paris. “I’ve got to go,” he said, standing up, the phone still to his ear. Beth turned off the shower water and stood up and followed him. Benny started putting his clothes on without even drying himself. “Can I wait one more day?” asked Beth. “Beth, my apartment just got robbed! I have no idea what they have taken. I need to get to New York right away”. “But how am I going to get home?” said Beth, her voice rising. “I don't know, maybe they have a driver or something? Look, Beth, I'll see you back in New York, I'll get a hotel room or something. I'll call you and I'll tell you where I'm staying. Alright?”. “Alright,” said Beth sweating worriedly. “God I'm so sorry Benny”. “Yeah” he pressed his head onto hers, and she wrapped her arms around him. “Just enjoy your dinner and I'll see you tomorrow ok?” he murmured into her forehead. “OK”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	14. Dinner at the white house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Beth sat at the dining table picking at her roast potatoes. It was the last night of her stay at the white house and Benny was supposed to be here with her and eating the roast meal that the cooks made for them. 

She still couldn't believe that Cleo had robbed benny. They were nearly 100% positive that it was her who did it as they had seen her at his apartment with some of the stuff. Why would she be there though? it made absolutely no sense. 

“Well it was lovely having you here,” said the president. “Thank you,” she said, a smile on her face that didn't meet her eyes. She tried to be social, and make sure she spoke to everyone before she left, but she just didn't have the energy anymore. She needed to get a car so she decided to ask the president. 

“As you know Benny has left early because of a robbery on his apartment” she started, saying everything slowly. “Oh yes, big shame. He was rather nice”. “What I was just wondering...do you have a car that I could take?”. “A car? Sorry Elizabeth, we don't have any cars that we can give out. I'm sure I will be able to book you a flight”.   
“OH, no no I can't go on a flight,” she said her voice rising once more. The president was oblivious. “Sure you can. Are you afraid of aeroplanes?” he said looking at his wife. “Well I nearly did-”. “Well there's nothing to be afraid of, they're just normal things. It's basically a flying bus. It's completely safe. There is a flight to New York in 3 hours”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	15. Gibsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wrote 2 chapters and put them into one, so its abnormally long. It's sad but it needed to happen this chapter. Don't fear though. It's definitely not the end of the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Two hours later Beth was sitting in the airport lounge, tapping her foot impatiently. The thought of getting on the plane loomed in front of her in her brain. She had to do something. But there was nothing to be done. In a desperate escape, she went to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet for a long time. What if she just missed her flight completely and just waited for a car? But she had nowhere to stay. She couldn't go back to the white house. So she just sat there for a very long time until she came out to the sinks. 

She pawed through her purse to find her compact mirror, but in her frantic search in her hand came a small capsule filled with the green pills. She thinks about all it could do for her. The fight would be over in seconds. She wouldn't be afraid or worried. This isn't the right choice she thought but she was so filled with panic she opened the capsule and poured out five green pills, put them all in her mouth at once, swallowed them, and determinedly strutted out of the bathroom. 

She sat back down in the same spot but she still couldn't stop tapping her foot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the airport bar and thought what the hell. She asked for a Gibson. The young bartender made it within seconds. “Another” she commanded. He passed it over to her and she downed it in a few seconds. “Another”. The look on his face suggested that he would protest, but he made another one. Probably because he was getting paid. The drink was gone in seconds. “Another,” she asks. “Miss-” he said. “You're supposed to serve me” she slurred, pulling out a wad of money and sliding it towards him on the bar. The bartender paused, and then took the money. 

After seven Gibson's it was time for her flight. She walked up the stairs, her vision slightly blurred, the fact she was wearing high heels did not make the stairs any easier. She dragged her bag across the ground, it was too heavy for her, though there was nearly nothing in there. The flight attendant looked at her, as one would look at a dog crap on a sidewalk. “Welcome aboard, miss,” she said brightly. “Yeah,” said Beth, trying to look at her intently while her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

She looked frantically for her seat and sits down trying to relax in her clothes. She was still tense though. She wondered if she could get rid of her thoughts altogether. Without even bothering to go to the bathroom she opened the capsule of pills and took two more. Her mind slowly went numb as the plane took off, and she almost immediately after signalled the flight attendant for a drink. This time she asked for a beer. In a similar manner to the Gibsons, she finished them quickly. She felt queasy. Quickly standing up, she bolted to the bathroom, abandoning her shoes. 

In the tiny cubicle, she threw up a bit, or more. As she flushed the toilet, she wondered where it would go. Maybe onto someone's head. She let out a drunken laugh and then collapsed on the bathroom floor.

“Miss?” the flight attendant rapped on the door. “Miss, other people need to use the bathroom”. But Beth was so out she couldn’t wake up. “God, people don't have any consideration,” the old woman remarked to the younger flight attendant. “I’ve been doing this for a few months,” said the flight attendant, her eyes growing in size. “One time it was two people having sex. I just decided to leave them,” she said attempting a smile, which was weak. 

“Look, we just need to find something for the door, maybe it's jammed”. “I doubt that”. “Well we need to open it anyway. Maybe we can find a bobby pin or something”. “Perfect!”. The young flight attendant called to beth, as the older one picked the lock. “We're coming now, miss”. “How do you know who it is?” murmured the elder. “I’m guessing” she murmured back. 

They pushed open the bathroom door to find a collapsed Beth, with a pool of vomit next to her on the floor. “Come on get her up she could have a concussion”. “Oh god”. The young flight attendant dragged Beth's body up, pulling her out of the cubicle. “Miss?” She said, tapping her cheek frantically. Beth's eyes slowly pulled open lazily. “Where am I?” she groaned. “Miss you’re on a flight to Kentucky”. “Kentucky? I live there,” said Beth. Wasn’t I supposed to be going to New york? She thought. “Yes miss, you're going home”. The Flight attendants were sweating and struggling to hold beth. “Now where is your seat”. “I don't know” moaned beth. The two women just put her into a random open seat, just relieved to stop carrying her. “Right the plane that lands in half an hour alright,” said the older woman. Beth started to fall into another deep sleep. “Miss? Miss, stay awake. Awake! I'm going to stay with you and you're going to stay awake alright?”. 

Beth turned her head to look out the window and she realised she was on an aeroplane. “I'm not supposed to be on an aeroplane,” she said startled. “Did you pay for your ticket?”. “Yes, but I nearly crashed in my last plane”. “Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Just wait till we get to Kentucky and you can get back home”. “Ok,” Beth said, “I’ll just wait”.

The flight attendant obviously hadn't been bothered to stay with her, as she woke up when the plane landed. Her mind was still foggy and everything in front of her seemed like it was being seen through lenses not prescribed for her. She wandered forward and got given her bags. 

She walked off the plane, the bright sunshine hitting her straight in the face. Her eyes squinted, trying to adjust to her surroundings. Fumbling, she tried to grasp the rail as she walked down the stairs in her unnaturally high shoes. She watched the crowds of people flooding in and out of the airport, getting onto their flights and going into the airport to greet their families and friends. 

In an attempt to step down on the next stair her heel got caught underneath one of the metal steps. She fell forward and tumbled down the stairs at an accelerating rate she landed with a thump on the ground. 

As she lay on the ground, she admired the beautiful concrete ground. Even though it was just plain, it seemed beautiful to her, as so many people have walked on it. As she contemplated this, she fell into a deep sleep, while watching that beautiful concrete. And eventually, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	16. Phone call 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to short. Enjoy.

Benny looked at his broken-into apartment. There were a few things broken on the ground but not much. “Thank you, officers,” he said to the policemen. “If everything happens, call us,” said the policeman. Benny saw them off and then went back into his apartment and started to clean everything up. Nothing too important had been stolen. He didn't keep much in the apartment. 

He still couldn't believe that might have been Cleo. Why would Cleo go into his apartment? Why would she even take anything? He thought they were friends. He brushed some broken lamp off the floor and made some coffee, and started to play chess. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Beth. Poor her, she had to go on a plane. One of the last things she would have wanted to do. The phone rang shrilly and Benny was glad there was a distraction from his mundane, lonely apartment. He picked up the line. 

“Hello?” he said, hoping that it was beth. “Benny!”. Benny slumped back in his chair. “Hey Jolene, how are you doing?”. “I don't really have time for social talk,” said Jolene. “What is it?” he said. “It's Beth, she's in the hospital”. “What?!” said Benny sitting up. “In Kentucky”. “What happened”. “I don't know but there's a lot of alcohol in her blood too, can you get down here?”. “Yeah, yeah I can get down there, I'll be a few hours but I'll get there as soon as I can all right?” he said frantically. “Can you tell me anything over the phone?”. “There wasn't too much damage, she was very lucky no bones were broken. Her arm was sprained though. Benny just try to get down here as quickly as you can,” she said, tears in her eyes. “All right,” he said. “See you in a few hours”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	17. Allston wheatley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very tired and grumpy lately, but I felt I should release a chapter. I'll warn you it's short but there are more coming. I've also put my story on fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Beth's eyelids fluttered open. She could see the ceiling above her and studied it. It didn’t look like Bennys apartment and didn't look like her hotel room that she was staying in whilst her stay in Washington. There was only one place it could have been, and that was her bedroom in Kentucky. She could hear people talking downstairs, deep in discussion. She couldn’t sit up. Her back hurt and her arm throbbed. Uncomfortable and upset, she went back to sleep. 

3 days earlier   
Benny hated hospitals. He always hated them, even as a little boy. The long white Hallways, the medical instruments, it almost seemed like things were out of a horror movie. He hated every bit of it, especially the waiting room which was where he was now. “I'm sorry Mr Watts, you're not a family member, so you cannot visit Miss Harmon”. “All her family's gone,” he said angrily. “I'm sorry but can't let you see her, family only”. “She doesn't have any other life family” Benny was getting mad. The receptionist was reminding him of the time when he was waiting for Beth's plane at the airport. “Look can I just see her?". “I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait till she's discharged”. “And will that be soon?”. “A family member has to discharge her”. “She doesn't have any family”. “According to our records, she does have one living family member, Allston Wheatley”. Benny racked his brains. “I've never heard of him. “Well he's the one who has discharge her”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	18. 2 days earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, recently I have had terrible writer's block, and just kept putting off my writing. But I nearly have my holiday, when I'm sure I'll be writing more. I tried this chapter in a different writing format so please tell me if it's better than before. I also put my story on fanfiction net. Hope you enjoy it.

2 days earlier  
“Wasn't that her adopted father?” said Jolene the next day. 

“Don’t ask me, I’ve never heard of him” said Benny, pacing around the room. 

“Did you get the number?”. 

“No. Should I have?”. 

“Yeah. But the nurses will-”. 

Jolene was cut off by a rap on the door. A grumpy looking man was on the other side. “Who are you?” he rudely spat. 

“I’m Benny Watts. You?” Benny replied with the same ferocity. 

“Allston Wheatly”. 

“Have you discharged her?”. 

Allston's eyes narrowed. “Whats it to you?”. 

“Have you discharged her?”. 

He paused. “Yes. But I want nothing to do with her again,” he said glowering. 

“Excellent. Is she with you?”. 

“No” he sneered. “Shes in the waiting room at the hospital. She refused to go with me”. 

Benny pushed past him and got in his car. Jolene appeared at the door, giving Allston a stern glare. 

“I think you better go now”. Allston was so frightened by her glare, he simply scuttled off. 

Benny arrived at the hospital and rushed to get Beth. But when he got to the waiting room, she seemed to be asleep. 

“Sir?” said the nurse coming over a worried look on her face. 

“Is there something wrong?” murmured Benny. 

“She seems really tired, you better put her in a wheelchair, she seemed completely knocked out”. 

“Mr Wheatley said she refused to let him take her home”. 

“Oh no, he discharged her and left her here” the nurse whispered. 

“Son of a… can you please get me a wheelchair please?” he said, teeth gritted. 

“Of course”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	19. Present

Present  
“She hasn’t woken up yet”. 

“Give it time,” said Jolene sympathetically. “I’ve got to go now, but you take care of her now, OK?”. 

“Ok,” said Benny hugging Jolene. 

“And you take care of yourself too, I can’t take care of both of you,” said Jolene she walked to the before yelling out: “And make yourself some lunch, you look like a string bean!”.

Instead of making lunch Benny went up to Beth's room and waited for her to wake up. Eventually, to his relief, she opened her eyes. They fluttered open and looked at him. 

“Hi” she croaked. 

“Hi,” he said. 

She uncomfortably tried to push her body up. 

“I can’t sit up” she moaned. 

“Here,” he said and sat on the bed. He pushed her body up against his. “Here move around, get your blood flowing,” he said. 

She moved her legs under the cover in a rhythmic circle. She moved her back around and was then sitting up. 

“There,” said Benny. 

She snuggled into his body and lay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	20. Dance with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I finally have my sweet, sweet holiday. I have been exhausted recently and this chapter has been written in little bits and pieces. However, this may be the last one. I do have ideas, but this seems like the perfect way to end it. If you would like to see the story continued though, please comment.

Around a week later Beth is pretty much back to normal. Apart from her arm still being in the sprain she had fully recovered. She was still doing exercises for her muscles though, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise when one day Benny asked her to dance. 

“Why?” she still asked, curious. 

“Just do it,” said Benny. 

Pretty woman was playing on the record player. She grinned a little and took his hand, as he led her into the middle of the living room.

“I have to ask you something,” said Benny. 

Beth looked up at him. 

“I’ve avoided it because I was afraid of your answer”. 

Beth stared now. 

“Were you drinking when you fell down the stairs?”.

Beth swallowed and looked up at him. 

“Yes''. 

“Beth, why were you drinking, why did you take the plane, why didn't you take the train?”. 

“I know, I know it's ridiculous but I was so caught up in the fact that I would have to probably go on the plane, I didn't even think, I just went to the pills. I didn't think of the consequences, I just took them”. 

“What pills?” said Benny stopping in his tracks. 

Beth raggedly breathed in and out and took the capsule of pills out of her handbag. 

“Jolene got rid of the rest. I didn’t even realise I still had some”. 

Benny opened the capsule and looked at the pills. He walked silently into the kitchen and tipped them down the sink. Beth didn’t stop him. 

“When did you start taking these,” he said. 

“When I was eight,” she said. 

Jesus Benny thought. 

"At Methuen they made us take them to even our disposition they said. I quickly started taking multiple at a time. Jolene told me to save them up for nighttime. And when I did…” she paused.

“You what?”. 

“I saw the chessboard on the ceiling”. 

So that's her secret talent. He’d always wondered what it was, what made her that little extra better and intimidating than the other players. 

“I did it without them in Russia...but they make everything so much better. There were trains I could have taken I realize that now, but that's not the point though. The point is I was still relying on those pills and the alcohol, that I didn't even have a second thought. And I fell down the stairs”. 

“Why did they even let you on the flight, I don’t think they are even allowed to if your drunk”. 

“I guess I wasn't too bad. I was also in first-class”. 

They were in silence, Beth letting Benny think about what she said. 

Simon and Garfunkel were now singing Mrs Robinson. Benny held out his hand and she took it. He spun her out into the middle of the floor and they started to dance in the middle of the floor like crazy college kids. 

“What's happened has happened,” said Benny, slowing as the song changed to The Sound Of Silence. “There's nothing we really can do about it now, other than move on from it. We need to do it together". 

“OK,” she said looking at his boyish face. 

“One more thing”. 

“What,” she said, stopping altogether at his serious tone. 

“You can't leave me again. You basically broke my heart after you wouldn’t come back to New York”. 

“I know," she said looking down. "I'm sorry. I never really apologized for that”. 

“I know but if we want this to work then we've got to work together”. 

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him while they moved slowly to the beat. He rested his head on her shoulder and she did the same as they swayed to beat. They pulled away but didn’t let each other go. 

People writing songs that voices never share. No one dared. Disturb the sound of silence. 

They looked at each other while they swayed. Benny stared at Beth. 

“What?” she asked smiling. 

“Will you marry me?”. 

Beth's mouth opened. Whatever she was expecting she wasn’t expecting that. 

“You sound like Benjamin from the Graduate,” she said at a bit of a loss for words. 

He grinned. 

“Well it is my name,” he said solemnly. 

“Will you?”. 

Beth grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Yes,” she murmured peacefully. 

He picked her up and she started to screech with laughter as he twirled her around he set her down on the couch and consumed her with a kiss. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with the same ferocity. 

She pulled back and brushed away the hair that fell into his eyes. 

“Yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, please comment and tell me if you want to see the story countinued.


	21. Author note

Hi guys. It's been awhile since I've posted, but I have now decided to do a part 2. I hope you enjoy it, as soon as my computer gets wifi I will release the first chapter. For reasons easier for me I will keep the 2nd part on the same fanfiction, so it's more like continuing broken silence. One last warning, since I am away from home it may take awhile to release chapters, but I'll try for you guys. I hope you enjoy scattered pieces.


	22. Scattered pieces: An Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Beth looked at Benny without saying a word. It was impossible. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing and frankly neither could he.


	23. For richer for poor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this yesterday and will publish it now with my fleeting wifi. Anyway, here it is with an annoying cliff-hanger as I have learned it is one of the things I am good at. Enjoy.

1  
“For richer for poor…”

Beth thought the wedding was beautiful. Jolene’s wedding had a style that no one else would master.

“You may now kiss the bride”.

The audience burst into applause as Jolene and her husband walked down the aisle grinning and waving. 

“That was nice,” Benny said at the reception. 

She snuggled into him as they watched Jolene slow dance. 

Beth eyed the glass of red wine to her right.

Just then Jolene bustled up.

“Mmm, red wine!” she said taking a large swig from the glass. 

She grinned at beth and she grinned back. 

“My drink now cracker”. She winked and sauntered off in search of a refill.

Beth was tired from her preparations as maid of honour but she and benny stuck around to see them cut the cake.

Fushia and lilies decorated the room, which was large and white, almost like the wedding cake itself. People from Jolene's law firm were scattered around the room chatting and eating hors d’oeuvres. 

Beth nearly cried with how happy Jolene looked. She was happy for her. But she was also exceedingly tired.

Benny noticed and tugged her arm. 

“We should probably get going” he murmured.

Beth nodded and walked towards the door with Benny.  
She waved in goodbye to Jolene as she said farewell to her new husband who was saying goodbye to people at the door.

Just as Jolene saw that they were leaving, she was also throwing her bouquet.

In a moments decision, she threw it at Beth. 

Benny accidentally caught it.

The room went silent.

Then Jolene burst into laughter.

“You go string bean!”.

The room erupted into laughter and benny, though clearly a little embarrassed took a bow and grinned, ushering beth out the door grinning.

They got into the cab both smiling. 

It was late at night and the only thing that lit the darkness was the dim street lamps. 

They walked up to the doorstep grinning and talking about the wedding when they spotted harry on their doorstep.

“Harry?” said Beth, confused as to why he was here.

Harry stood up a solemn look on his face.

“Harry what is it?” asked Benny worriedly.

“We can’t talk here,” he said quietly. “We’re being watched”.

“By who?” said Beth incredulously. 

“Cleo”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope not to keep you on your toes for too long, but in the meantime, please comment.


	24. Cleo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, here I am back again with the wifi. Has been a stress-filled week but finally have returned. Enjoy.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the illuminated kitchen island.

“Cleo is working for the Russians.”

Benny looked at Beth, shocked, and there was nothing but confusion.

“What do you MEAN by working for the Russians?” asked Beth, looking uneasy.

Harry sucked in a breath.

“She is a Russian spy. For Americas top chess players.”

“Um EXCUSE ME, what the fuck is going on here,” said Benny his voice growing louder.

“Are you sure?” said Beth quietly, leaning forward.

“Yes.”

“Oh great! What are we supposed to about this?” shouted Benny angrily. “Say to Cleo: Oh hey you never mentioned you were a RUSSIAN SPY!”

“I might have known,” whispered Beth.

Both the boys turned to stare at her.

“In Paris…” 

Benny looked slightly uncomfortable. Beth had told him the rough details of that night, and he was too fond of hearing about beth hangover in a bathtub.

Beth looked at Benny whilst she continued.

“...Cleo came to my hotel and convinced me to have a drink,” she said turning to harry now. “I said one drink. I had nine. We got to talking about fucking…”.

Both the boys looked uncomfortable, Benny a little, Harry a lot.

“Cleo loved to talk about fucking” he murmured.

“Jesus,” said Harry, his face a little white.

“Anyway...” Beth continued not bothered in the slightest about Harry's reaction. But she was rather worried about what she was going to say next.  
“Anyway, I said I loved Townes” she blurted, her face bright red. 

Bennys face was paler than Harrys now.

“I thought you said he was gay,” he said, at which Harry looked confused

“What...OH I see” said harry slapping the table awkwardly and pinching the place between his two eyes. "Yup." 

Beth was only looking at Benny, whose whole confidence had shattered. 

Harry felt bad for him.

Beth grabbed his arm and said softly: “He is.”

Benny looked at her. “But you love him.”

“Not anymore,” said Beth a tinge of sadness in her voice. 

Benny took a deep breath, and though obviously a bit rattled said to Beth, “Continue.” 

“She was the only person I talked to about that. And then when Townes came to Russia on such short notice, he said it was because the Russians would have thought he would have caused a distraction...”

It dawned on Benny and Harry. 

“And Cleo was the only one with that information,” said Benny slowly.

“Exactly”

“Apparently,” said Harry sipping on his coffee. “It all connects. Also, there are little things as well. How did Cleo find out about…well your...um...drinking problem.” 

Beth put her hand in Bennys. 

“I don’t have much of a problem anymore,” she said, softly, but firmly.

“Alright...well anyway, do you know if Borgov knew if you had a drinking problem or any other Russians…”

Beth thought.

She thought back through all the tournaments.

Can’t have been Paris, Cleo was already in her life.

Las Vegas? No

MEXICO

“In Mexico,” she said suddenly breaking the silence.

The boys looked up.

“I was in an elevator and Borgov was with his lackeys… they didn’t know I was there, or that I spoke Russian. Anyway, they were talking about me and mentioned something about my drinking…”

“That could connect.”

“Why did they send you here though?” said Beth shooting a fierce look in Harry's direction. 

“The government thought it would look less suspicious if I was the one to tell you”.

Benny who had been mostly quiet the entire affair spoke up.

“Why did Cleo rob my apartment?”

“We don’t know the full story yet, though we intend to. First, we have to find Cleo. Which brings me to my second task.”

“And what's that?” said Benny. Sarcastically he added: “It can only go up from here.”

Harry looked at them.

“We have to go to an underground bunker, with anyone else Cleo could contact”.

Beth looked at Harry and let out a laugh. “You can’t be serious”.

“I am”.

Both Beth and Benny were silent.

“Well, Benny loves his underground bunkers”.

Benny let out a snort at that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people might get angry at me for making Cleo a Russian spy, but I read about it somewhere and couldn't get it out of my head. The opportunity was too much to pass up. Anyway I hope you enjoy it otherwise and please, please comment. Thank you.


	25. Author note

Hi guys I'm back in my hometown and ready to write. My wifi is back and you should be expecting a chapter in the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> There will a second chapter as soon as I can please comment because I would like feedback.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
